stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Adiwoso
Helena Susilowati Adiwoso (2039-2156) was a Terran diplomat, of Indonesian descent, during the 21st and early 22nd centuries. ( : "Heritage") At the age of three in 2042, Adiwoso attended the final game of the last World Series baseball game played, between the London Kings and Manchester Druids, in Battersea Stadium near London. ( ) Adiwoso and her grandfather were among only 240+ attendees in the stands. During the Mind Control Revolts years later, many members of her family were killed. This fostered a belief in her that nothing was permanent and that no one could really be relied on. Her first love would not be until her university years, when she met Colin de Lesseps, a student from Britain. Her intended career, that of being a diplomat, came first for her. They did not marry until Adiwoso was in her 40's. By then, Earth was recovering slowly from the environmental and economic effects of World War III. Contact had been made with the Vulcans and then with a humanoid civilization in the Alpha Centauri system. Despite Adiwoso's misgivings about bringing children into an uncertain world, she and de Lesseps became parents to a daughter, Adele, in 2085. Six years later, they had a second daughter, Maia. Real-time communications with other civilizations was decades away, and even one-way voyages both uncertain and prohibitively expensive. The Vulcans aided many Earth governments during the recovery from World War III, as well as the resurgence (in what had been called the Third World) of institutionalized depredations during the so-called Post-Atomic Horror; however, Vulcans were also chary of giving certain technological advances while Earth was still a very divided world, politically and economically. Among many on Earth, there was more fear and resentment of the extraterrestrial visitors than not. (The loss of the [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] expedition, whose true fate would not be known until the 23rd century, did not help matters.) Many nodes on the global network speculated that "aliens will do to us what we did to 'primitive' peoples during the Age of Exploration." Colin de Lesseps had risen over the years to become the publisher of one of the few media organizations in North America that espoused an editorial view that "we should take the lessons of the Great Depression of the 20th Century -- but lift ourselves up, not through internecine warfare, but through focusing on developing technologies that will advance us to the stars." It was because of this view that de Lesseps, and many of the editors of his organization, were assassinated during a meeting in 2095, in New York City. Adiwoso was literally light-years away, at a diplomatic meeting with the Centaurians halfway between Sol and Alpha Centauri. 22nd century Ten years later, in the Martian Colonies, Helena Adiwoso's daughter Adele was one of the women knifed to death by the entity later known as Redjac. The murders were then unsolved, and the grief-stricken diplomat retired from public office. In 2156, Helena Adiwoso died at the age of 117, and was buried in her family plot on Yogyakarta Baru. Her descendant Carolyn Adiwoso, in the 2270s, would learn more about Helena via her journals. ( : "Heritage") Category:Star Trek: Shadowstar Station Category:Star Trek: Shadowstar Station Category:Humans Category:Diplomats